Cry
by The Demon Becca
Summary: Cubone's mother tries to protect him in a Tauros attack, and Cubone can't handle the aftermath.


**Cry**  
_*Summary: Cubone's mother tries to protect him in a Tauros attack, and Cubone just can't handle the aftermath. . .*_

Cubone and his mother, Marowak, were happy. They lived comfortably somewhere near Solaceon Town, Sinnoh, where it was fairly warm most of the time. It was certainly far away from their original home in Kanto, but it was still where Cubone liked the best. It was also away from the humans, far away from the humans, which Marowak loved.

The problem was the running of the Tauros or Rapidash. Constantly, Cubone was having to go back to his cave in order to stay out of their way.

Until he didn't. Until Marowak had to save him. Until the day Cubone would remember forever.

It was a bright day, not surprising for summertime, and Cubone was happily enjoying the Oran berry he'd picked from the Oran tree he had grown himself. He was quite proud of himself. Marowak was having a good time watching her son, as she always did. She was proud of Cubone, too.

Suddenly, Cubone heard something that sounded like thunder. But it wasn't thunder, it was hundreds of hooves pounding against the dirt road at blinding speed. It was a Tauros horde. But Cubone didn't want to move, the stubborn thing, he was quite tired of having to move for the bulls, and he wasn't going to do it anymore. So, Cubone plopped himself down on the road and kept on nipping idly at his berry.

Marowak, as old as she was, hadn't heard the Tauros' hooves yet, so she just watched. When she did hear them, she knew that she wouldn't have enough time to save both herself and Cubone. As fast as she could, she ran over to her son, and threw him out of the way as the Tauros sped by, followed by an angry pack of Houndoom, growling and snarling and spitting small embers as a warning.

When the dust cleared, Cubone was still in shock from the situation. He stumbled over to the limp, brown thing on the ground. With his hand, he turned it over, praying it wasn't Marowak. His heart sank when he saw his mother's battered face. It was usually hidden under the skull, which was thrown to the side. The signature bone that all Marowak had was still in her hand, though it was cracked in several places.

Tears filled Cubone's eyes as he came to terms with his situation. In a sudden burst of anger at himself, he threw his own skull helmet to the ground, watching in rage as it shattered beneath him. He picked up his mother's much larger body with his stubby arms and moved her to the cave nearby. Afterwards, he ran out to grab her signature skull, and he put it on himself. It was too big, fit for an evolved Pokémon, but Cubone figured he would grow into it.

It smelled like her, Cubone realised. She always smelled like the earth around them and Pecha Berries. Cubone's favourite fruit had always been Pecha berries. Every little thing that crossed his mind made the tears rise again, though he kept fighting them back with little success.

Cubone stood over his mother's body, staring at the bloody mass of matted fur and limp muscle. He looked down at the bone in her cold, dead hand. He wanted to leave it there, for her to keep forever and ever, it just seemed right. But at the same time, he needed it.

Grabbing it, Cubone pressed the weapon to his faced and finally let himself cry. Choked sobs left him, his whole body shaking with the way he was crying. It hurt. Everything hurt. His stomach, his head, he felt sick. His tears fell from his face and onto his mothers, onto the bone he held.

Cubone lay down and sob for hours next to his mother's corpse. When he stopped, it was because he had fallen asleep crying. And when he woke, he willed himself not to cry again. Cubone didn't want to deal with this, he wanted to run away. But he was so young, what could he even do?

Cubone wanted to die. It was raining, and he refused to go back to the cave. He wanted to stop breathing. He wanted to be with his mother, up wherever she'd gone. He screamed at Arceus as loud as he could before his voice gave out. So Cubone gave up on Arceus.

Cubone went to sleep crying again.

When Cubone woke next, a boy with blonde hair stood in front of him, smiling. The boy wore a silly black-and-red shirt with the legendary Xerneas on it and blue jean pants. He seemed to be ten or so, but Cubone couldn't tell. He looked so happy.

"Hi, there, Cubone!" The boy grinned, "That skull doesn't look like a Cubone skull, is it your mother's?"

Tears filled Cubone's eyes again and he began to sob loudly. "D-Don't cry!" The boy waved his arms around frantically, trying to figure out how to make Cubone happy.

Suddenly, Cubone felt warm arms wrap around him. "Say, Cubone, if you're unhappy here, why don't you go with me? And we'll go on an adventure together, and leave everyone, everything, behind. How does that sound?"

Cubone felt a warm, wet substance on his fur, and when he turned his head, the human boy was crying as well. "Cu?" Cubone asked curously.

"I was thinking about running away, too. From my family-they're not my real family though, my real family's dead. Maybe- Maybe we can be each other's new family. How does that sound?"

That sounded amazing to Cubone.

_  
_Author's Notes:_  
_Yeah, I definitely mis-spelled Marowak. I was just looking at this picture of a Cubone standing over his mother and BOOM this happened. _  
_I have a kwes-chan! Do you guys want this to be a series, like the original Pokémon series, but better and more emotional? I dunno, would you like to see the life of Trey (the boy's name he's an OC I made up forever-ago) and Cubone, whose name I haven't thought of? Also, in the cover image, it says it's by Spite Ferret, which is my profile name on another website, which this was published on a couple months back, so I didn't steal it. Okaii? Good. _


End file.
